CORRE
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: ¿Por qué quieres que evacúe los alrededores del gremio? -Por seguridad, Mira, por seguridad... ././. ¡Esto es para NeePulgaah-Chan! ATENCION A LOS SEGUIDORES DE DECISIONES: ¿Hago o no otra parte más?


**¡CORRE!**

En Magnolia todo era paz y quietud. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y en Fairy Tail no había pelea alguna...

¡Momento! ¿Fairy Tail sin peleas? ¿¡Que rayos pasa aquí!?

La escena se acerca rápidamente al frente del nombrado gremio, donde una chica de 13 años y otra de 14 observaban incrédulas la paz que irradiaba el edificio.

La chica de trece, de cabellos chocolate y ojos miel volteó a la otra, alzando una ceja:

-Iva-chan, aquí hay gato encerrado...

-¿¡Que Happy está atrapado!?- comenzó a correr en círculos, agitando los brazos- ¡Hay que salvarlo!

Con una gotita tipo anime resbalando de la nuca, la más pequeña iba a decirle algo a su amiga, pero un fuerte estruendo que venía de dentro del gremio llamó su atención. Sin previo aviso, de la construcción comenzaron a salir corriendo a toda velocidad casi todos los miembros: Lissana, Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, etc. Al ver que en su camino había dos niñas, todos pararon de golpe.

-¿Quiénes son, pequeñas? -preguntó Mira, extrañada. Sus caras no le sonaban de nada, y ellas los miraban como si los conocieran. ¡Pero claro que los conocían! Si la más pequeña era la autora del fic y la otra la invitada de honor

La mayor tomó la palabra:

-Yo soy Ivanna y ella -señaló con el pulgar a la menor- es Meli-chan.

Elfman iba a decir algo -presumiblemente sobre hombres- cuando OTRO estruendo sonó dentro de las paredes del gremio.

Aterrados, todos excepto las niñas miraron en esa dirección. Wendy se abrazó a Gajeel, Lissana retrocedió dos pasos por seguridad y Elfman se escondió valientemente tras su hermanita menor.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañada la joven de 14.

-¡No hay tiempo! -gritó Mira. Se transformó en Satan Soul y comenzó a volar bajo rumbo a la estación de trenes, llevando en brazos a la chica ojimiel, y siendo seguida por los demás. Aunque no conociera a las chicas, las pobres eran demasiado jóvenes para morir.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?! -preguntó aterrada Ivanna, que viajaba sobre la espalda de una Lissana-conejo.

Levy, sobre la espalda de Jet, la miró pálida y dijo solo una cosa, que envió escalofríos a las espaldas de sus compañeros:

-Es el caso de CDEDNPCL más grande jamás visto.

-¿CDEDNPCL? -preguntaron extrañadas a la vez las chicas.

Wendy, siendo cargada por Gajeel y con una desmayada Charle en brazos, contestó.

-Significa: Celos Del Equipo De Natsu Para Con Lucy.

Al ver las caras incrédulas, Mira decidió explicar:

-Todo comenzó esta mañana...

_**Flash back**_

_Fairy Tail, como de costumbre, era un alboroto. Aunque Erza, Gray, Happy y Natsu se hallasen de misión, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el gremio desconocía lo que era la paz. Dentro la mesera peliblanca más conocida del lugar limpiaba la barra, mientras platicaba con Lucy. La maga rubia, quien en ese momento tomaba un vaso de jugo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le explicaba la situación a Mira._

_-¿Dices que el hijo de las empresas Jurenner, con q__uien tu padre quería casarte, va a venir a verte? Si solo es eso... ¿Por qué quieres que evacúe los alrededores del gremio? -La maga Diablo de Fairy Tail no entendía a que venía esa rara petición. Pobre, que inocente fue en ese momento..._

_-Por seguridad, Mira, por seguridad..._

_La ojiazul no entendió nada, pero aún así cumplió su deseo. En esos __últimos__ tres meses, ella y TODO el gremio habían aprendido que la palabra de una Lucy embarazada era ley...más cuando tenía tras de sí la protección del padre de la criatura, el dragon slayer de fuego, y de sus amigos, la "Adorable" Erza y el "Tranquilo" Gray._

_Lucy se levantó de la barra para dirigirse a la mesa donde Cana, Levy y Lissana charlaban. Se sentó junto a la maga Take Over, trayendo su atención. Al ver su rostro preocupado, Lissana decidió preguntar (Ya que Natsu, como su mejor amigo, le había rogado que cuidara de su novia)._

_-¿Pasa algo, Lu-chan?_

_-No, Lissa-chan, es solo...que un viejo amigo viene de visita esta tarde, seguro que para pedirme que me case con el..._

_Si, sus amigas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, pero más aún por su tono, que parecía hablar del clima y no de una propuesta matrimonial. Cana, por su parte, comenzaba a comprender la situación. Sin decir nada a nadie, tomo todas las botellas de licor posibles y se fue corriendo del gremio, diciendo que volvería en unos días, a la vez que Mirajane volvía de cumplir la petición de la futura mamá. Todos dejaron lo que hacían por unos segundos, extrañados ante la repentina desaparición de la maga adivina._

_En esos momentos, ninguno comprendió lo que estaba próximo a pasar...pobres e inocentes de ellos...Si tan solo lo hubieran adivinado con la misma rapidez de Cana..._

_**End Flash back**_

La maga del Diablo dejó de contar, suspirando. Lissana tomó, entonces, la palabra:

- Mas tarde, llegó el chico. Se notaba a leguas que le gustaba Lucy. Ninguno de nosotros quiso interrumpir, pues no le vimos problema alguno. La verdadera dificultad llegó cuando atrapó a Lucy con la guardia baja y la besó. Intentamos acercarnos para separarlo de ella, pero tenía tantos guardias el ricachón ese...-negó con resignación- Justo en ese momento, los chicos llegaban de misión y pues...el resto es historia. Ahora, si no queremos que esos tres celosos nos maten por dejar que eso pasara, tenemos que…CORRER POR NUESTRAS VIDAS

Ahora, ambas pequeñas comprendían la situación y estaban agradecidas con las hermanas Take Over por salvarlas, llevándoselas de ahí. Aunque una duda asaltaba a la menor de todas.

-¿Por qué no se quedaron algunos de ustedes a ayudar a Lucy? -preguntó con inocencia. Luego, miro mal a Elfman- Escapar como gallinas no es de hombres.

Lissana la miró unos segundos y, aun cargando a Ivanna, se transformó en el animal mencionado por Meli.

De quien sabe dónde, Elfman sacó una peluca pelirroja que se puso en la cabeza, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y gritaba a todo pulmón:

-¡SI CORRER NO ES DE HOMBRES, DESDE AHORA DIGANME SEÑORITA DARCY!

A lo lejos, se oyó otro estruendo y una gran explosión acabo con el gremio y sus alrededores. El grupo solo aumentó el paso. Titania, el alquimista y el mago de fuego eran muy aterradores cuando de Lucy se trataba.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, nee-chan? -preguntó el hombre, ahora "pelirroja", a su hermana.

-No lo sé, Señorita Darcy. A donde sea, mientras más lejos, mejor. He oído de un lugar llamado Las Vegas...

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yoo, Minna, aquí les traigo otro intento de one-shot comedia, como premio para NeePulgaah-Chan :) Jajjaja, nos metí en el cuento, ¿no es cierto, **_**Iva-chan**_**? Je, sé que me salió mal, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y salió este intento de comedia... ¡Aunque sea es el one-chot más largo que he hecho hasta ahora!**

**Ok, como dice en el summary, les tengo una pregunta a los fieles seguidores de "Decisiones"... ¿Hago OTRA parte más, donde ponga cual es la reacción de todos al verlas volver acompañadas o así lo dejo?**

**Oh bueno, espero que les guste, en especial a ti NeePulgaah-Chan ¡Este shot es tuyo!**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips**


End file.
